she cried herself to sleep that night
by daddys number 1 girl
Summary: Lila and Frodo were in love. Every one knew, but each other
1. Party

** Frodo/OC romance. Read and Review. The OC's name is Lila. It's supposed to be short thoughts for some chapters. Should I continue all the way like this or make it a longer pov version**

Lila:

She loved him. She loved him so much, a desperate love. His crystal sapphire eyes enthralled her, and his dark brown, almost black, curly hair was so beautiful, it was perfect. He was kind, a heart if pure gold. He was smart he loved to read, like her. He was her other half. She thought of him that night.

* * *

Frodo:

He loved her. He loved her with all of his heart, an undying love. Her forest green eyes, so similar to the trees he read under, he loved them. Her hair, it shone like the sun that warms him, her smile warms him. She loved to read, like him. She was so sweet, even more so than the rare elvish sugar that Bilbo has. She was his other half. He dreamed of only her that night.

* * *

Lila:

She saw him at his uncles party, smiling with Samwise, her brother. He pushed Sam gently towards Rosie, her brothers only love, a knowing smile on his beautiful face. Rosie and Sam started to dance, laughing happily. He saw her looking and came over. He opened his mouth to say something and at that moment an explosion a dragon roared.

* * *

Frodo:

His best friend stared at Rosie, he knew that he felt the way towards her as he felt for his sister. He gently pushed him, knowing that he was to shy to go himself. Rosie caught Sam as he stumbled. They began to dance and they laughed gaily together. They were obviously in love. Speaking of love, his was sitting alone. He took his chance and went up to her. As he was about to ask her to dance and explosion rang out and a dragon flew across the sky, coming straight at them.


	2. Thinking Back

**FRODO**

I didn't think twice, I threw myself on top of her shielding her from the fiery beast above us. Her petite frame was quivering in fear, and I felt the need to protect her. That is, until I saw that the dragon was a firework, one of Gandalf's prized ones. And I bet I know who set it off. Not wanting Lila to be frightened anymore, I gently lifted her face to the sky and pointed to the brilliant display of colors in the evening darkness. I felt her smile and and smiled too. I looked down at her beautiful body, she was still in my lap. I absentmindedly began stroking her hair, thinking back at the time when we first met.

(FLASHBACK)

_Tween aged Frodo was racing down a hill, a smile on his face. His cousins __Merry and Pippin were coming to visit and that was always fun. Oh the pranks they would play. Suddenly, he tripped, flying into a young hobbit girl, a few years younger than him, and a hobbit lad, his age. "Hullo" he had said nervously, "I'm dreadfully sorry to disturb you." He was stammering, lost in the girls emerald eyes, instantly falling in love. "No, no" her angelic voice forever embedded itself in his mind. "It's not a problem, right Sam." "Lila's right, sir" Frodo had inwardly laughed at that. The lad, Sam, was his age. "It isn't disturbin' us one bit. Whats your name? Mines Samwise (Call me Sam) and this here is my sister, Lilac." "Call me Lila," the beautiful voice interrupted her brother. Frodo could stare at her for days. His eyes wandered down to her..."Ey!" Shouted his soon to be best friend and gardner, "Eyes up!" Embarrassed and blushing he mumbled __an apology. Suddenly, he had a great idea. "Would you like to meet my cousins. I'm sure they'd like you?!" "Ok," whispered Lila shyly. "Why not!" exclaimed Sam. So together they went and met Merry and Pippin. Oh the fun they had.__  
_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

"Ummm, Frodo" asked Lilac in a whispered Panic. "What's wrong" said I asked, dreadfully worried. "Uncle Bilbo's missing!"


	3. sorry, READ PLEASE!

**Hi Fanfiction. I'm going on Hiatus for a while, so I can focus on one story at a time, but don't worry, I will be continuing, when I get more inspiration too. I know how much I HATE just authors notes, so here are a few Fun Things to read. :)**

READ THE A/N! ITS SO IMPORTANT.

READ IT!

NOW!

I SEE YOU!

SKIPING THIS!

READ NOW!

DO IT!

FINE, JUST IGNORE THE NOTE

* * *

A couple going on vacation but his wife was on a business trip so he went to the destination first and his wife would meet him the next day.

When he reached his hotel, he decided to send his wife a quick email.

Unfortunately, when typing her address, he mistyped a letter and his note was directed instead to an elderly preacher's wife whose husband had passed away only the day before.

When the grieving widow checked her email, she took one look at the monitor, let out a piercing scream, and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

At the sound, her family rushed into the room and saw this note on the screen:

_Dearest Wife,_  
_Just got checked in. Everything prepared for your arrival tomorrow._

_P.S. Sure is hot down here._

* * *

**_K. See you soon! :)_**


End file.
